Thief or Pharaoh who will she choose?
by YamiBakuraPrincess
Summary: A girl that ends up falling in love with both Thief King Bakura and the pharaoh
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing except my fan character Nikki!_

**Chapter 1**

Two boys were surrounding a girl in a dark alley.

"Leave me alone!" The girl said. She has long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Make us!" One of the boys said pushing her to the ground.

The girl growled "I'm warning you!"

"Aw what you gonna do call for you daddy?" The other boy teased.

All of a sudden the girl got very angry and her hair turned black and her eyes turned blood red. A sword magically appeared in the girls hand.

"Guys I wouldn't mess with her she's not human." A third boy came out from the shadows, he had white hair and brown eyes and a scar just below his right eye (I 4get what eye it was ^.^"" what kind of fan girl am I?

The first boy gasped, "It's the thief king"

"That's the one everyone was talking about ever since we joined the thieves." The second guy said.

The two boys stood in shock as the thief king walked passed them and knelt in front of the girl. "What's your name girl?"

The girl looked at him in hate and didn't reply. The thief king started getting mad and he was about to kick the girl in the side of her face, his foot was a inch away before the girl's teeth grew sharp and she bit his foot and leaving a deep mark and it started gashing blood.

"You little brat!" He yelled at her and he picked her up by her neck.

Her nails grew sharp like a cat and scratched his side causing him to drop her. All of a sudden a guy with tri-color hair that was very spiky (sp?) came threw riding he was dressed like a king with and pyramid like thing around his neck.

"Pharaoh how nice to see you again." The thief king said.

"Bakura! Leave the girl alone!" The pharaoh said.

"No, this girl has power….power I need." Bakura replied.

The pharaoh looked at the girl in her blood red eyes. "I see but her power will never be yours!" The Pharaoh told him. The girl stared at the pharaoh.

"Whatever," Bakura said and looked at the girl, "but I'll be back for you….and next time the pharaoh won't be there to protect you." And with that Bakura left.

The pharaoh kneeled next to the girl. "Hi, I'm the pharaoh Atem, and you are?" Atem said to her.

"I'm Nikki…" The girl replied then her blood red eyes turned back too brown and her pitch black hair turned to dark brown hair then she fainted and the pharaoh caught her.

"Better take her back to my palace." Atem said and started walking to his palace while carrying the girl.

_Sorry the chapter was so short!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I own nothing except my Fan character Nikki_

When they got there a guy with a blue hat and dressed with a blue rob like a priest and also carrying a rod walked up.

"Pharaoh!" He ran up and saw Nikki "…Whose the girl? She's kinda cute." He said.

"I know…I-I mean," Atem said and started to blush a little. "Her name is Nikki."

"Love struck are we?" The priest asked

"…Somewhat." Atem replied.

The priest laughed "I get it" He said

"Listen Seth, if she wakes up don't tell her…" Atem told him

"I won't" Seth told him

"Don't tell anyone either," Atem said then whispered in Seth's ear "She's a demon…"

"A what?" Seth whispered loudly

"She seems nice though…" Atem said

"Listen Atem…demons are never nice." Seth told him and with that Atem walked away still carrying Nikki.

_I know very short chapter I'll add chapter 3 today if I can't then I'll get it uploaded asap_


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing just my fan character Nikki ^.^_

**Chapter 3**

Late at night Nikki finally woke up she was in a bed with no idea how she got there. The room she was in was very big and everything in the room looked expensive. The bed she was sleeping in had velvet blue covers and the dressers were a silvery color.

"Where am I?" Nikki asked herself quietly, "what time is in?"

She quietly got out of the bed and walked on the cold wooden floor until she got to the door. She opened the door trying her best not to make it screech. When she finally got it opened she looked down the right and down the left of the long hallway there were a lot of doors and at the end of each way there was a turn. Nikki decided to see what was down the right side and of course there as another turn down that way so she went to the left and at the end…of course another turn.

"This place is like a maze." Nikki said

Nikki went back to the room she was in and stayed up till sunrise. When it was sunrise the pharaoh came in.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh yea I did." She replied still a little confused about what was going on.

"That's good. Come follow me." Atem told her well mainly demanded then walked out the door

"Ok…" Nikki said and followed Atem.

When they finally got to the stairs which was, or felt like to Nikki, 20 minutes from the room she was in.

"Do you ever get lost in a big place like this?" Nikki asked.

Atem laughed but Nikki didn't get what was funny. "I did when I was little when my dad ruled Egypt." He said

"I see…are you going to put me in the dungeon?" She asked "I mean…because you know…I'm a demon…"

"No…nobody has to know you're a demon." He told her

"T-Thanks…I guess…" She said, she has never been nice before Nikki has always thought it was stupid and boring to be nice.

"No problem…anyways what were you doing outside so late?" Atem stopped and looked at Nikki.

Honestly, Nikki forgot what she was doing out so late at night. "I….I forget." She said nervously.

Atem continued walking down the stairs with Nikki following him.

When they got all the way down the stairs they walked to the court room. When they walked in all the priests and priestess looked at them (A/N: be prepared for bad detail ^.^"") one had some weird eye in his left eye. One had some kind of ring with 4 things pointing down to the ground around his neck. One had a thing that looked like a key with a rope through the tope of it. One was holding what looked like a scale. The only girl was wearing a necklace. And one was Seth.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce a new holder of one of the millennium items." Atem started.

'So those are the millennium items…the most powerful items in Egypt.' Nikki thought to herself.

"Uh…what's you last name?" Atem whispered to Nikki.

"Bella…" Nikki replied confused.

"This is Nikki Bella," Atem started again and pulled out a bracelet from his cape pocket. "She is the new keeper of the millennium bracelet." He handed the bracelet to Nikki.

Nikki looked around the room everyone looked happy…everyone except Seth who looked shocked.

'Why would he let a demon be a keeper of a millennium item?' Seth thought to his self.

All of a sudden a girl ran into the room she looked a lot like Nikki just with lighter hair.

"Nikki! Thank Ra you're ok!" The girl ran up and hugged Nikki.

"Brie…" Nikki said in shock

"Who are you?" Atem said to Brie

"Atem…" Nikki started before Seth interrupted her

"How dare you call the pharaoh by his real name!" Seth said sounding mad

"Seth calm down I told her she could" Atem told him at this point Seth was getting very mad.

"Atem…this is my twin sister Brie." Nikki told him.

Atem smiled "I sensed you had a twin that's why I gave you the bracelet, the bracelet's true power only works with twins." Atem announced and tossed a bracelet that looked like the one he gave Nikki to Brie. "It's still very powerful with only one person having the bracelet."

"You gave the most powerful item to two girls you know nothing about?" Seth said in anger.

"I sense they are good." Atem told him.

"Why don't we put them to the test? Karin!" Seth said and the guy holding the scale came forth. "Measure the evil in their heart." Seth ordered him.

Nikki started to back away in worry. 'Darn it, I am way more evil then good.' She thought to herself then she got an idea. She put her hands behind her back and a wand appeared in her hands. 'Wand please help me in this,' she thought "Make my heart seem pure." She muttered

Karin measured Brie's heart first and the left side went all the way down "She's 100% good." Karin said then turned to Nikki "Your turn." Brie looked at Nikki in worry.

When Karin finished measuring Nikki's heart the left side was down the most. "She's about 65% good and 35% evil." Karin announced and Nikki sighed in relief.

"See Seth I told you they are both more good then evil." Atem said looking at Seth.

'All according to plan.' Nikki thought to herself.

"Whatever." Seth said and walked away mad.

_I know I might have messed up in some I am sorry I own nothing but my characters Nikki and Brie_


End file.
